


Birthdays

by drake_the_ice



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drake_the_ice/pseuds/drake_the_ice
Summary: Nathan Drake has not had very many enjoyable birthdays. Maybe this year will be different





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts).



> Happy birthday nathamuel! I hope you enjoyed this

Nathan Drake did not celebrate birthdays. Whether it was spent cold and lonely in the orphanage or - when he was lucky - alone in a hotel room, birthdays had not treated him very well. On some occasions he had spent them with Sully, but now the years had gone by and the times he had picked up the phone to his pseudo-father were few and far between.

So on the morning of his latest birthday, when Nate woke up drained and a little hungover, he considered just turning over and sleeping until tomorrow. 

"You didn't think I'd let you get off that easily, did you, Nathan?" A voice rumbled beside him, and Nate turned over to find his older brother mere inches from his face. He couldn't hide the uncontrollable grin that spread across his face, but he did try to stay serious.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Sam, but I told you that I don't celebrate birthdays." He rolled away and sat up on the edge of the bed - he figured he needed to face the day head-on sooner or later. An arm snaked around his waist and attempted to pull him back into the mound of blankets they'd amassed overnight. 

"You didn't let me finish," Sam said, his voice a purr in the back of his throat. Nate let himself be tucked under Sam's chin, a little grumpy at the way he was being forced into the position of little spoon. He didn't have the heart to complain though; for the last fifteen birthdays, Nate had thought his brother was dead, and the reunion was still fresh enough in his mind that nothing his brother could do would get on his nerves. Actually, borrowing and stretching his shirts beyond repair was one, but he'd wait to bring that one up. 

"What sort of finishing were you thinking about?" Nate said with a smirk, relishing in the way he could feel Sam's muscles expand as he chuckled.

"You've always been a brat, haven't you?" He flicked Nate's ear playfully, "If you ever listened you'd know that I'm not so hot about birthday celebrations either. Prisons in Panama don't exactly bring out a birthday buffet." 

Nate tried to crane his head back to offer some support, but Sam had his arms snaked tightly around his torso, and his hands had settled low enough to be a distraction.

"So, Nate the Great, we're going to stay in bed until midday, eat cake and be merry, and then you can open your presents." 

Nate laughed, feeling warmth flood through him at the thought of a birthday finally spent with his brother after so many years. He could tell it was going to be the best one he'd ever had.

"If you've put a ribbon on your dick, it doesn't count."


End file.
